Feral Wildworks Wiki:Staff Requirements
There are three levels of staff on the Feral Wiki: Bureaucrats, Administrators and Moderators. Users can contact any staff member and request staff rights. If the user meets the conditions and there are positions, it will go to a vote between current staff. If successful, the user will be given the rights but if they are unsuccessful they can try again at a later point in time. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats have the ability to manipulate user rights, as well as block and unblock users, so this right is generally used in addition to the administrator group. Community Central Requirements: * Member of the Wiki for at least 4 months * Has at least 500 mainspace edits * Must be over 13 years old * Knowledgeable of our policies * Willing and able to communicate with and help users in a courteous manner * Shown experience in past editing pages and discussions * No previous Wiki infractions * Must be an existing and active Administrator Administrators Administrators are trusted users who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following rights: * All privileges from both the Content Moderator and Discussions Moderator groups. * Block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions. * Grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussions Moderator rights. * Edit the community's skin and format. * Edit white-listed MediaWiki pages. Community Central Requirements * Member of the Wiki for at least 4 months * Has at least 500 mainspace edits * Must be over 13 years old * Knowledgeable of our policies * Willing and able to communicate with and help users in a courteous manner * Shown experience in past editing pages and discussions Content Moderators Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: * Editing and moving fully protected pages * Deleting and undeleting pages and files * Editing and moving protected files * Rollback * Re-upload files * Protecting and unprotecting pages * Deleting article comments Community Central Requirements * Member of the Wiki for at least 2 months * Has at least 300 mainspace edits * Must be over 13 years old * Knowledgeable of our policies * Willing and able to communicate with and help users in a courteous manner * Shown experience in past editing pages Discussion Moderators Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. These tools are: * Removing and restoring threads and replies by any user * Closing and reopening threads * Manage Forum boards, and move threads from one board to another. * Moderating chat * Deleting blog comments * Editing and deleting article comments * Moderating the Discussions Community Central Requirements: * Member of the Wiki for at least 2 months * Has at least 200 mainspace edits * Must be over 13 years old * Knowledgeable of our policies * Willing and able to communicate with and help users in a courteous manner * Shown experience in discussions Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in the Feral Wiki Discord Server. These Tools are: * Removing messages * Pining messages * Moderating text and voice channels Requirements: * Member of the Discord Server for at least 2 months * Must be over 13 years old * Knowledgeable of our policies * Willing and able to communicate with and help users in a courteous manner * Must have a Discord account References Category:Policies and Guidelines